


Aurelia After Varro

by asd123asd123asd123asd123



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asd123asd123asd123asd123/pseuds/asd123asd123asd123asd123
Summary: "Varro possessed a fine eye" , she heard Ashur say to Batiatus. Ashur always had prying eyes on aurelia .Aurelia worked at the Batiatus Mansion now. Varro was gone and she needed to clear his debts. She wouldn't let Spartacus or his blood stained hands help her...who would protect her now...
Relationships: ashur/aurelia





	1. Ashur's Cunning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers,  
>  I hope you have enjoyed this story. I hope to keep working on this story to make it more enjoyable  
>  I am looking for more kinky ideas to write fanfiction about......  
>  I prefer ideas from Game of Thrones(TV Series), Spartacus (TV Series) , Rome(HBO TV series) and others........It would be preferable if the idea involves prominent characters from the TV shows and is of a Kinky nature , smiliar to this story  
>  Please send me a PM of your ideas and I'll try my best to work on them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Author

Aurelia was not used to working as a slave. Her beloved Varro was taken from her. Spartacus offered his support but she would not touch any of the tainted money with her plans. Now she worked for Batiatus as a slave clearing Varro's debts. Batiatus owned her till the debts were cleared. The first few days she learned from the other slaves . Mira and Naevia were very helpful and taught her all that she needed to around the mansion and for her domina.

Being an unmarried woman came with its own perils but she was confident that batiatus would protect her out of resoect for Varro . The first few days , she noticed Ashur's glances. She was there when Naevia and crixus were outed and saw what happened to her. She knew Naevia was given to Ashur as a gift for his services but she wasn't sure what services he provided. It was pretty clear that Ashur used to be a gladiator but now he commanded a much higher position in the ludus. The slaves called him Batiatus' right hand man. He acted as such strutting about as if he owned the ludus. Ashur's glances were getting increasingly closer and she made every effort to thwart them yet he came closer to her each time.

She was serving Batiatus wine in his room when Ashur walked in. He glanced at her and Batiatus noticed his glances. Batiatis dismissed her and she went outside but listened .

Ashre said "Varro possessed a fine eye"

Batiatus replied "I noticed her too. She is a fine specimen"

"Now that Naevia's plot has been revealed and her and crixus receiving proper punishment , I hoped i would be granted another woman" asked Ashur.

"Do you have you eye on one? Ask and it shall be granted" Batiatus replied with keen eyes. " Now that Varro is no more, I hoped that his wife needed guidance , support and a proper man to take care of her" Ashur answered with a smile.

"She is the wife of a fellow gladiator ! A fallen brother! How can you ask me to grant you the poor woman" . Aurelia sighed as Batiatus defended her. Ashur replied " Exactly Dominus . I can take care of her . Keep her company . Give her support as she works her way through Varro's debts".

"I've noticed she is not good at slave work. She is new to it. I suppose she does need a steady hand to steer her in the right direction. I'll arrange it for you and in the meantime what about the matter of ..." . Aurelia noticed a guard coming towards her and she sped away in shock at the conversation. She saw Mira who called her in as Domina needed help and the day passed .

\----------------- That Night ----------------

Aurelia went to fetch wine for Dominus and Domina . they were about to fuck and they were out of wine. Mira poured the wine into small glasses and she clumsily dropped one of them . Mira looked at her angrily and said as she carried the wine away " Clean up this mess and never speak of this" . She lent down to pick up the pieces of broken glassware .The slave clothes that she wore were very different . It was just one long cloth loosely draped around her body and her around her neck. She felt the night breeze go through the open sides of her garment . She looked up and saw a guard approach her. "You are summoned " , he said and she walked with him hoping that Domina wouldn't get angry for her mishap with the wine. She wondered where she was being taken when she noticed that she was being led to a different area of the villa. The guard opened the door and she walked in to find Ashur staring with absolute delight.

Ashur approached her with a sly , smug smile and said " Would like some wine? You seem a bit flustered " . "Do you have no shame? Eyeing the wife of one of your gladiator brothers. Does that mean nothing to you? " She pleaded. " My days in the arena are over.I am Batiatus' right hand man now My sights now lie on bigger desires and conquests" he replied while looking at her body dirtily . He raised his hand and ran it across her face adjusting strands of her hair. She shrugged at his advances and drew her arms closer in disgust. He walked around her as if he was taking in the beauty of her slender white body...


	2. Ashur knew his way around a woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,  
> I hope you have enjoyed this story. I hope to keep working on this story to make it more enjoyable  
> I am looking for more kinky ideas to write fanfiction about......  
> I prefer ideas from Game of Thrones(TV Series), Spartacus (TV Series) , Rome(HBO TV series) and others........It would be preferable if the idea involves prominent characters from the TV shows and is of a Kinky nature , smiliar to this story  
> Please send me a PM of your ideas and I'll try my best to work on them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Author

Ashur felt the disgust in her voice. There was something about other men's wives that drove him crazy. His Domina Lucretia was gorgeous . He knew all about her and Crixus's deal. he had once or twice peeked in to watch Batiatus and Lucretia have sex. They were old enough that they needed adequate stimulation before they could engage in the act. How he wished that he had been there in Naevia's place arousing her cunt. He had seen Lucretia look at him with disgust ,always looking down on him. He would have his revenge one day. He would fuck her cunt and arse mercilessly till she screamed obedience and forgiveness for her attitude. For now, he had to concentrate on his latest conquest, Aurelia. She stood in the middle of the room shaking and covering herself with her hands. Ashur liked the tiny pieces of fabric that the slaves wore. It left very little to the imagination while revealing enough to stir a man's cock. Aurelia had a slim body, a splendid arse and tits enough to entice a married man. The robes showed her smooth,soft,bare back until her arse disappeared under the fabric. As he walked around her, he could almost see her cunt through the folds of her fabric. Her tits were just about covered but he could gauge their ample firmness from the side .

He slowly ran his hand from her shoulder downwards. He watched as she shrugged at his touch and became uncomfortable and he could feel her legs shaking. As his hand reached further down her back , she winced and a tear rolled down her cheek and pleaded , " Don't !! Don't !! ". He grinned at her face and took her face in one of his hands while the other continued inside her robe onto her arse. His hand made its way between her arse cheeks and another tear rolled down her cheek. Ashur kissed her forehead and noticed the black choker around her neck. He stroked it with his hands and she whimpered ," That was a gift from Varro. Do not damage it ". " I do not intend to!!! I like it when a woman's branded by another man. It gives me a sense of victory " , he replied in a stern voice. Aurelia wondered if she should go to Spartacus and seek help but she would never go to that bastard who murdered her husband with cold hands. She realized that as a slave she did what her Dominus and Domina ordered her to do. She was a slave and this was her duty now. She lived and died with the ludus.

Ashur kissed the side of her neck right above her choker and his hands went down her robe and found her cunt. He rubbed on the top of her cunt with his middle and index finger while he kissed her cheek and she let out a huge breath. He watched her face loose its colour and turn pale and he could see her breasts rise and fall heavily . Tears rolled down her face and she started trembling . Ashur always liked a woman to know that he had complete control of her . He fondly remembered of his first night with Naevia and how she had fought at first but gave in later once she realized she was powerless. He intended to have some fun with Aurelia too. His two fingers went into her cunt and she looked into his eyes in fear . He knew she was completely devastated and ready for him to have his way with her. As his fingers massaged her cunt , he felt a little wetness developing inside her .

"You are starting to enjoy this , aren't you ? " He smiled. " I wanted to have you you ever since Spartacus sent me to locate you. Now you are mine to cherish". As he fingered her cunt, his other hand went into her robe and tweaked her nipple. She let out another gasp and her face became pink. She looked down to the floor and a tear fell to the ground . She felt Ashur undoing her robe and watched as it fell to her feet . His fingers came out of her cunt and ran along to her arse as he circled around as if a vulture circling a piece of meat. " Varro was truly gifted . He had an excellent eye for women. He chose wisely" , he said as she stood naked as the day she was born. "I see why Varro gave you the choker . It just adds to the beauty" . "How often did Varro have you before he came to the House of Batiatus ? " , Ashur asked naughtily. "Do not speak disrespectfully of my husband" ,she growled back angrily .

"Do you know that before Spartacus sent me for you, Varro spent coin on many a whore?". Aurelia looked shocked. Varro would never lay with another woman. As if to answer her thoughts, Ashur replied " You see he was upset about the fact that you lay with your brother-in-law and carried his child. You can ask the gladiators or Spartacus. I'm sure they will confirm my words or I could show you my accounts." Aurelia felt betrayed . She knew how Varro was when he was angry . He gambled and became out of control. She felt hurt at the thought of her Varro putting his cock in some filthy whore.

"We seem to be venturing into unnecessary territories" , Ashur told as she stood in thought. He put his mouth on one of her tits and his tongue played at her rising nipple. The sensation brought her back to the real world. He sucked on one of her pink, erect nipple while the other one found its way between his fingers. He twisted at it till she gave a tiny scream. He looked up at her face and kissed her on her lips. She resisted but he put her face on his hands and gave her a long, passionate kiss. He tasted her ruby lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth as she flinched at his forcefulness. As he kissed her , he slipped a finger into her cunt and felt it still not wet enough.

"You seem to be needing a bit of extra arousal ", he remarked. He gripped her arse with his hands and playfully ran his tongue down her body. He planted kisses along her neck , between her tits , on her stomach and ran his tongue from her belly button down to her smooth cunt. She whimpered at each and every kiss and gasped in horror as his tongue slid its way into her slit. His hands hungrily grabbed at her arse leaving red marks on them while his tongue fiddled around inside her. His tongue found her clitoris and he sucked on it till it grew bigger . She felt her body heating up and her cunt getting wet at this forceful stimulation . He knew she was getting wet and his tongue went further deep into her cunt. Once he was satisfied of her wetness , he went around to her back and admired the marks he left on her arse. She put her head down in shame as her own body betrayed her. Ashur looked at her innocent face with delight and he knew she was terrified.

He led her to the bed and said "Varro never gave you this kind of pleasure it seems. I can see it in your beautiful face."

As he laid her down on the bed ,she noticed his erect cock within his dress. He removed his dress and she saw his cock unleashed upon her body as her leapt onto her with sinful eyes...


	3. The night felt forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,  
> I hope you have enjoyed this story. I hope to keep working on this story to make it more enjoyable  
> I am looking for more kinky ideas to write fanfiction about......  
> I prefer ideas from Game of Thrones(TV Series), Spartacus (TV Series) , Rome(HBO TV series) and others........It would be preferable if the idea involves prominent characters from the TV shows and is of a Kinky nature , smiliar to this story  
> Please send me a PM of your ideas and I'll try my best to work on them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Author

Aurelia lay on the bed naked. She stared at the ceiling above her. Her face was red and full of dried tears. Her body had betrayed her. Ashur knew exactly how to wet her cunt. She remembered the days Varro and her laid on their marital bed dreaming of riches and better lives. Varro was dead now and she longed for his protective arms around her , saving her from this terrible fate. "Varro ! Help me ! ",she screamed within herself. As another tear escaped her eye, she was brought back to reality as she felt Ashur's lips on her own. He was forceful, hungry , leaving red marks over her body. He was like a sly fox, as though devouring her as if it was his only chance with her. As he stuck his tongue down her throat , she felt his erect cock rub against her thighs. She could feel the veins on it throb as if in lustful appetite. His balls rested on her thigh as he planted kisses on her face. She tried to cover herself with her hands but he quickly caught hold of them and firmly laid them by her side. As she struggled , she felt his cock rub against her cunt and she shuddered at the thought of his devious cock inside her.

He put his fingers in her cunt to see if she was ready and he smiled at her, " You seemed to be ready as opposed to the expression on you face" . He grinned at her and she tried to close her legs. His hands spread her legs apart and she whispered , "Please don't ! Please don't ! " . He shoved his cock deep in her and she let out a huge gasp. He moved his cock in and out of her at pace . She groaned as she was not used to such fast cock was average but it had girth. It went deeper and deeper with each thrust and she let out huge breaths each time. As he pumped into her, he tweaked at her nipples and it sent shivers through her body. Ashur thought to himself how much more fun she was than Naevia. Naevia was too obedient , too shy. She had struggled at the beginning but she lay motionless letting out small noises as he had his way with her. Aurelia was much better. He could her hatred towards him with each thrust, each kiss, each touch he lay upon her body. Her every struggle just motivated him more and made his cock harder at the thought of her resistance.

Aurelia let out more tears and looked at Ashur's face. He looked red with excitement and as he looked back, he thrust even more vigorously. She looked terrified and sad and he fed off her fear. He stopped thrusting and she thought it was over but he flipped her roughly over onto her stomach. He gave her a kiss on her arse and pounded into her. She felt the force of his thrusts as her face buried into the sheets below her. She could feel the rough fabric on her face .After a few more thrusts, he looked tired , so he flipped her over and brought her face closer to him. She thought he was going to kiss her but he led her face down to his cock and shoved it in her mouth. Before she could respond ,he held the back of her head and pushed his cock in and out of her mouth. The taste of his cock disgusted her. After a few more thrusts, he let her go and she drew deep breaths and spit on the floor to get the taste of his cock out of her mouth. He laughed at her and responded , "Varro never did that with you I presume! You look inexperienced at pleasuring with your mouth. Every woman must know how to please a man with her mouth". He flipped her back on her stomach and tried to force his cock down her cunt. It accidentally went into her arsehole. She screamed in pain and he laughed at her , "I apologise . It was a true mistake. We will leave it for another day when you are more experienced at pleasuring me".

He flipped her on her back again and thrust into her cunt a couple more times. As he thrust into her , She could feel his balls hit her between her cunt and arsehole with some force. His thrusts grew weaker and she felt his body tremble. He pulled his cock out of her and she looked at down as he aimed it at her body. He finally came on her body and face . Some of it fell in her eyes and she blinked to get rid of it. He finally gave her a long kiss on her lips and said , " Today was unbelievable. I had a lot of fun with you. I look forward to more intimate experiences with you , my love " .He threw a cloth at her and told her , " Clean yourself up and wash yourself. The next time we meet , I hope to have more fun with you." He walked out of the room and she lay on the bed exhausted . Her body was covered with his seed and red marks from his intensity. She looked at the ceiling and lay there for a few minutes thinking back about the things he did to her ...


	4. Life is an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,  
> I hope you have enjoyed this story. I hope to keep working on this story to make it more enjoyable  
> I am looking for more kinky ideas to write fanfiction about......  
> I prefer ideas from Game of Thrones(TV Series), Spartacus (TV Series) , Rome(HBO TV series) and others........It would be preferable if the idea involves prominent characters from the TV shows and is of a Kinky nature , smiliar to this story  
> Please send me a PM of your ideas and I'll try my best to work on them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Author

\---------The next morning-----------

Aurelia was arranging food at the villa that morning. That night , Spartacus and the injured Crixus were to fight in a match to the death. She had overheard the conversation between Lucretia and Batiatus where Lucretia had hinted to Batiatus about getting rid of Crixus once and for all by having him fight to the death as amusement for their party guests and Roman elites.Aurelia hoped that Spartacus would die at Crixus' hand but that seemed unlikely given Crixus' wounds. She looked pale and weak after last night with Ashur. His marks upon her body had vanished but she felt the dread of his touch every time she closed her eyes and imagined his devious cock inside her. Mira noticed her anxious expression and tried to get it out of her but Aurelia was too ashamed to talk about it. Mira asked her where she was the night before because she had gone missing for a few hours. She said that she had felt ill and gone to bed early. Mira sensed that Aurelia was not telling her the truth but didn't prod her too much as she had a lot of work to do before the party began that night. Ashur walked into the room and spotted Aurelia alone doing housework . He crept up silently behind her and put his arms around her and gave her a surprise kiss on her neck. Aurelia looked startled at the unexpected intimacy. She turned around and faced him and his hands reached down and groped her arse. She tried to wiggle away from him but he held her tighter.  
"How fares my dear lover !! You look exhausted after last night. The marks on your body have disappeared. I had hoped that my little love trails from last night would last monger so that all may gaze upon them and envy me", he spoke as he still grasped at her arse. "Who do you think will win in tonight's fight to the death?" , he asked her.  
"I hope Spartacus falls to the ground and lay dead as I watch Crixus' kill him ",she replies still uncomfortable in his embrace but anger creeping into her voice.  
"Thats where you would be wrong , my dear love. Not all fights are equal. Let me bring you in on a little secret....Forces beyond your grasp conspire to see Spartacus to emerge victorious. Towards that cause, they have sent me acquire a little poison of sorts. It'll weaken Crixus greatly and guarantee that Spartacus is declared winner while the crowd cheers his name....", he smiled as he took out a pouch and showed her a white powdery substance. " Crixus' food shall be tainted with this substance and none shall be the wiser."

Ashur felt somebody call him from outside the villa and hastily left the poison on a table nearby. Aurelia seized the opportunity and stole the poison from its pouch . As she looked around , she saw a bowl of salt and replaced the pouch's contents with salt. She hid the poison on her person within her slave garments and went back to ding her work. Ashur came back into the villa and picked up the pouch unsuspectingly. He forcibly kissed Aurelia on her lips and said, " Batiatus has me doing his important work and I'm going out tonight . I have to prepare Crixus' meal and I have other deeds that need my attention. I shall be returning after 3-4 days and we may continue our love for each other after I return. I shall miss your loving touch till then."

Later that day, she saw Mira taking some deilicious looking food and water . She asked her who it was for and Mira replied that it was for Spartacus. Aurelia pleaded with Mira to let her take the food to Spartacus herself. Mira asked her why she needed to do that and Aurelia convinced Mira saying that she needed to discuss something very important with Spartacus privately. Mira gave her the food and Aurelia started going towards Spartacus' quarters. When she felt safe enough , she took the poison out of her garments and mixed it in Spartacus' food and water. She felt a smile creeping into her face as she carried it to Spartacus's quarters. She knocked on the wooden door and slid the food under his door. As she walked away, she heard Spartacus walking towards the food and pick it up. She turned back and listened through the door as Spartacus ate the food with no suspicion of her actions. She smiled to herself and walked away in delight and fell busy with preparations for the party.

As night crept up and the sun began to fade away, guests starting pouring in. The guests included Roman Elite from all over . She heard names being spoken and muttered. There was Illythia, Sextus and his wife,Aemelia, Varus, Cossutius and many more. Batiatus and Lucretia played perfect host and hostess to their guests while the slaves worked hard behind the scenes to keep it all together. As the night went on, the guests became more drunk and finally Batiatus announced that it was time for the fight. He called upon the two of them while the other gladiators stood in chains.They fought on with swords and shields and Spartacus became weaker and weaker as the battle carried on. Finally, Crixus collapsed to the ground and Spartacus looking very bloody and weak raised his sword in victory. The crowd screamed and chanted his name. Batiatus signalled to Spartacus ordering him to finish Crixus off . Before Spartacus could finish him off, he fell exhausted to the ground and collapsed. The crowd congratulated Batiatus on a thoroughly entertaining fight and felt disappointed that Spartacus didn't draw final blood. 

\--------- LATER THAT NIGHT ----------

As the guests went away, she heard Cossutius and Varus approach Batiatus.  
"Varus and I have tasted the unspeakable pleasures offered under the roof of the great Quintus Lentulus Batiatus. We have craved the taste of these divine pleasures once again. ", the man called Cossutius laughed loudly and winked at Batiatus. Batiatus and Lucretia looked at each other in anxiety and Batiatus fake smiled and replied, " Of course, this ludus boasts of serving its customers and indulging in their deepest desires. We hope to please you with our humble offerings and extravagant pleasures and tastes."  
Cossutius looked back with an aroused expression,"The last time your offerings were breathtaking. What was the virgin's name ? It escapes my lips.....Diona. She was a thing of beauty. It was a pity she had to be executed. I would have loved another go at her". He looked at Varus and spoke, " Varus has told me tales of him witnessing the mighty Gannicus bed a slave under this very roof. He spoke of lustful and devious pleasures that night. Is that slave still around? I would like to sample her."  
Batiatus smiled nervously,"Melitta is not with us anymore . There was an accident and she is not under my ludus anymore. You must surely remember Gannicus is a free man and not tethered to this villa anymore. He roams a free man now". She saw Lucretia hold back tears at the mention of Melitta. Aurelia wondered if she had meant something special to her Domina.  
"That is a shame .I had hoped to experience Varus' pleasures myself ."  
"There are no scarcity for the pleasures offered under this ludus. Stay in this villa as my honored guests and I shall see to it that your desires are fulfilled in plenty.Obviously it will cost you significant coin...." ,Batiatus smiled and Varus immediately replied , " You will be compensated in plenty coin, riches and in friendship value for indulging in our needs,Batiatus.We accept your humble request and will stay at this splendid villa. I hope you have enough wine for all of us " ,he laughed in jovial wit. Batiatus and Lucretia looked at each other in happiness and Lucretia replied back, " I will have your belongings put in our best guesthouses and arrange for food, wine and comfortable bedding. You must be tired and in need of plenty rest after today's gathering."

Varus and Cossutius nodded in agreement and Lucretia beckoned Mira and Aurelia towards her and told Mira, "Both of you lead our esteemed guests to the guest rooms and tend to their needs. " .  
Both of them nodded and replied ,"Yes , Domina" and led the two of them to their guest houses. They made sure that they had enough food and drink and left their guests and retuened back to the main villa. Aurelia overheard Lucretia's voice in delight talking about how the money from Varus would help the ludus. Batiatus exclaimed back in delight of how Varus influence would raise him and his ludus to greater heights among Rome's elite and rich. Batiatus then talked about how Spartacus had been injured in the fight but felt worried for Spartacus even though the medic had assured him of Spartacus' recovery.to proper health. Batiatus and Lucretia then started undressing and fucking each other on their bed and left as she saw Mira watching them from a corner at their heed.She looked inside and saw Lucretia wearing a very transparent, silk gown and she was straddling Batiatus. He looked up and exclaimed , "I feel limp, I shall need some extra stimulation". Lucretia gestured at one of her slaves and the slave went down on her knees and started pleasuring Batiatus' cock with her mouth while Mira walked over to Lucretia and stimulated her cunt with her fingers. After a while, the Domina and Dominus started fucking each other and she left to rest for the night knowing that Ashur was not around to lay his filthy paws on her .......


	5. Life is an Adventure II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,  
> I hope you have enjoyed this story. I hope to keep working on this story to make it more enjoyable  
> I am looking for more kinky ideas to write fanfiction about......  
> I prefer ideas from Game of Thrones(TV Series), Spartacus (TV Series) , Rome(HBO TV series) and others........It would be preferable if the idea involves prominent characters from the TV shows and is of a Kinky nature , smiliar to this story  
> Please send me a PM of your ideas and I'll try my best to work on them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Author

Aurelia woke up the next morning and got herself ready for household chores. She was carrying wine from the cellar when a guard summoned her saying Batiatus needed wine. She carried the wine towards his usual office.The office was located in a private portion of the villa , away from the gladiators and slaves. She noticed that there were hardly any guards or slaves roaming around that part of the house when there were atleast some of them usually around. She walked in and found Batiatus in discussion with Varus and Cossutius. They looked up at her and Batiatus beckoned her to pour wine for all of them.As she was filling their cups, she couldn't but notice them glancing at her.After she filled them, Batiatus ordered to leave and she left the room but snuck outside listening to their conversation.

"What do you think?" , asked Batiatus. "She looks enticing. Is she really the wife of a gladiator?", Varus asked in return. "Yes. She works as a slave at my ludus to clear her debts to me" , replied Batiatus. She thought she heard Cossutius slyly laugh. "It is going to cost you a lot more than you anticipated....only the House of Batiatus can indulge in such perverted offerings....you will not find them anywhere else".  
Cossutius replied,"Money is not an issue. I would smack my lips at such offerings". "We have to keep this very quiet. We cannot do this at my villa. The gladiators would rebel at such thoughts.", whispered Batiatus. "I have a property a short distance from here. We shall conduct it there." 

The men stood up and were leaving and Aurelia rushed out . Aurelia could not believe what she had heard. Batiatus was treating her like a common whore. As she reached outside, another guard summoned her and she went back to Batiatus' office. "Come here , I was waiting your arrival." , Batiatus summoned her. "I am not a common whore to be paraded around...." , she spoke angrily. "How dare you spy on me....The money that Varus has offered for you is substantial and would help elevate the Batiatus name. The portion of that money would go toward clearing your debt which i might remind you is quite enormous. " "I do not care. I am not a slut to lay with any man I am told to....My arrangement with Ashur already upsets me but I have endured it since I am a slave but not to such extents." ,she fought back.  
"You are nothing but a common slave stripped of your past and will do as commanded by your master. I remember your son. How old is he? " , asked Batiatus. Aurelia felt weird , " He fares well but what does that have to do with anything?" , she replied still puzzled. "I know where he lives .... you will do as commanded from now otherwise you shall see his and your entire family's blood spill at their doorstep." , he threatened her. Aurelia felt a chill run down her spine and started crying. "My wife shall see to it that you are bathed and ready for the deed . As I have warned you, any word of it reaches another human's ears, you shall see my words fall to truth. " He dismissed her and as she left crying, " Do whatever they ask of you and I shall see to it that a portion of the money is spent towards clearing your debts." , he growled. 

Aurelia was secretly escorted to Lucretia's chambers and Lucretia stripped her naked and bathed her and perfumed her. " I would have lent you one of my elegant dresses but they insist you be brought to them as a slave", Lucretia said to her. She sat her down and calmly stroked her hair and said,"Do whatever they ask. Do not make a fuss. Your actions bring prosperity to our house. I shall promise to you , from one woman to another that a portion of it is spent to clear your debts." As night fell, She was snuck out from the back door without anyone's notice and taken to a secluded mansion short distance away. Aurelia walked inside the mansion and navigated into a giant party room. It was filled with wine and food. She sat down on the edge of a huge circular bed. The bed was ordained witb beautiful pillows and transparent curtains. As she for a moment forgot about her fate , she admired the softness of the bed and the giant room. As she was lost in the moment,Varus and Cossutius walked into the room with another slave.

She stood up immediately and bowed her head towards them. She looked at the slave accompanying them . He was huge , much larger than crixus in height and in body.She didn't recognize him, he wasnt from Batiatus' villa. Cossutius and Varus were eating slices of fresh apple while the slave stood behind them in obedience. He looked like an African or Saharan slave. He had dark skin tone but not as dark as Oenomaeus. Cossutius smirked at her and walked towards her. She instinctively took a step back. He put his hand on her chin and raised it to meet his eyes. He could sense the fear in her eyes and laughed at her scared expression.....


End file.
